El bebe de Rin
by KarynChan
Summary: •Jaken sabe que el señor Sesshomaru nunca le dice que no a Rin. Pero ¿Pedir un bebe? Eso ya era abusar...[¡Feliz cumpleaños guapa!]
1. ¡Sayonara, bebe!

**Disclaimer: **¡Má, dile a los señores que yo nunca dije que los personajes eran míos! ¡Eso Má, con la escoba! ¡Ya oíste Frank, los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi, policias ignorantes!

**R**egalo para la preciosa Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl**-** Te dejo tu regalito ¡Tarde pero seguro! Sin mas, disfrutalo.

* * *

**El bebe de Rin**

_::Prólogo::_

* * *

Ese bebe lo tenía harto.

Llantos. Berrinches. Quejas. ¡¿No podía callarse?!

Y el colmo era que quería pasear en Entei cada vez que Kagura lo aburría...

...Y Kagura lo aburría siempre, justo como en ese momento.

Ya se imaginaran la situación en la que estaban. Lo tenía sentado en sus piernas mientras veía como daba brinquitos sobre él gritando "Arre caballito, ¡Arre!" y después se reía como imbécil.

Okey, suficiente, si el bebe no moría pronto, él se encargaría de matarlo.

Pero...

...Naraku moriría junto con el crio...

¡Perfecto, dos pájaros de un tiro!

De repente una fuerte brisa hizo que el niño se resbalara de sus piernas y cayera hacia el bosque verde bajo sus pies.

Hakudoshi sonrió con autosuficiencia, lo más seguro era que el niño no sobreviviera a la caída. El mundo realmente lo amaba ¿Y quien no amaría a alguien tan guapo y poderoso como el?

Ah, pensó, pero que buena seria la vida sin bebes llorones ni Hanyos idiotas...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**¡T**arara! Este es un fic regalo para Sarcastic and clumsy girl, como ya dije. Sera un mini-fic de no muchos capítulos. Menos de diez, creo yo. Este fue como un prólogo para explicar como comenzó todo, lo se, no sale Rin ni ningún otro personaje de su grupo, pero saldrán en el próximo capitulo.

Adoro a los bebes, y akago no es la excepcion e_é por eso me anime a este reto.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la próxima actualización lo mas probable es que sea mañana, ¡Nos vemos hasta entonces!

_¿Un review por un caballo? _

**Me despido.**

_Karin._


	2. El bebe que cayó del cielo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Amén.

* * *

**El bebe que cayó del cielo.**

—Señor Jaken, Señor Jaken ¿Por que esta tan verde?—Cantaba la niñita dando saltitos. El día era bonito y fresco, le agradaba.

—¡Mocosa Insolente! ¡¿Como te atreves?! — contestó el sapito, el resto de lo que dijo fue un montón de Bla bla bla y otras cosas que ya nos sabemos de memoria.

Después de un momento de silencio Rin comento;

—¿Sabe que me gustaría, señor Jaken?

—¿Que?

—¡Un bebe!

—¡Ja! Niña, ¿De donde sacarías un bebe? Los bebes no caen del cielo. Y si lo hicieran, el Amo bonito no tendría a ninguno en este grupo.

—Pero...

—¡Sin peros! ¡Es hora de que guardes silencio mocosa! ¿No ves que atormentas al Señor Sesshomaru?—La silenció el sapito. Rin se resigno, sin dejar de pensar lo divertido que seria tener uno...

El camino por el bosque siguió callado por un rato, a Jaken le agradaba el silencio que se había formado, sonrió triunfal mientras disfrutaba del glorioso descanso que Rin otorgaba ¡Pocos días se quedaba callada!

Todo iba bien, un paso, otro paso, suspiro victorioso y...

_¡Plaff!_

Jaken al suelo.

—¡Señor Jaken! ¿Se encuentra bien?— Rin se acerco corriendo hacia el y cayo en cuenta de que algo le había caído encima. Y ese _algo_ era...

—¡Pues claro que...

—¡Es un bebe! — grito la niña con jubilo. —¡Mire señor Jaken, esto fue lo que le cayo encima!— dijo Rin mostrando en sus brazos a un pequeño albino llorando.

¡Genial! Un bebe podía acompañarla en sus viajes, podía ponerle nombre, jugar con ella, la llevaría al castillo de su señor (Al cual estaban dirigiéndose) y le enseñaría como ser una princesa (o Princeso, en este caso) ¡Eso sonaba genial!

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¿Podemos quedarnos con el bebe?

—¡Claro que no, niña insolente! ¡¿Como crees que el Amo Sesshomaru estaría haciéndola de niñero?! ¿Crees que colecciona niños y esta formando una especie de Kinder Garden? ¡Claro que no, niña tonta!

—Jaken, cállate — Para Rin eso fue una gota de esperanza.

—¿Podemos, podemos? ¿Siii? Porfavor Señor Sesshomaru ¡Se lo ruego!— decía la niña haciendo pucheros, y juntandolos con su mejor cara de Rin al matadero formaban un arma letal. Rin lo conseguiría, nadie le decia que no.

Mientras tanto el bebe solo lloraba.

—¡Mire!— dijo acercando el bebe a su señor—¡No es un bebe malo!— Sesshomaru se agacho y olio -discretamente- al crió, nada. No olía a nada aparte de vomito y otras cosas que era mejor no mencionar.— ¿Entonces si?— Pregunto haciendo ojitos de perrito y parpadeando rapidamente.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar.

—Calla al mocoso.

Para aclarar en el diccionario de Rin sobre las palabras de su amo, "Calla al mocoso" se traduce como "Si Rin, puedes traer a tu bebe".

La pequeña comenzó a caminar e intento callar al bebe, mientras Jaken se quedo quejándose.

—¡Se queda atrás, Señor Jaken!

El sapito corrió rápidamente y se tropezó, haciendo que el bebe se riera.

—¡Creo que le gusta Señor Jaken! — Rió la pequeña y veía al bebe, pero al parecer había olvidado algo.

_¡El bebe no tiene nombre! _¡Todos los bebes tienen derecho a tener nombre! Tenia que pensar en uno bueno, que fuera innovador y moderno, Pero... ¿Cual?

Jaken noto la actitud pensativa de Rin y se atrevió a preguntar;

—¿Y ahora que te pasa niña?

—Es que el bebe no se puede quedar sin nombre y estoy pensando en uno... ¡Yase! ¡Tu nombre sera RinJakenmaru! — Apunto la infante. Jaken miro con pena ajena al ahora Rinjakenmaru.

—Ese nombre es espantoso — señalo el bebe.

Jaken pego un brinco en su lugar.

—¡Puedes hablar! — Eso alegro Rin, que sonreía como colegiala enamorada, pero eso no lo sabia, ya que, no existían en su época las colegialas enamoradas.

—Claro que puedo, niña.

—¡Rin, deja a ese bebe ahora mismo! — grito Jaken asustado, apuntando al pequeño con su báculo.

—Cállate, sapo — Rin comenzó a reír ¡El bebe era muy divertido!

—¡Mi nombre es Jaken, crió insolente!

—¡Y yo me llamo Rin!— Se presento la niña emocionada.

Sesshomaru los miro de reojo, vaya par que le toco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Fin del segundo capitulo! ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Yo me divertí escribiéndolo, y lamento haber publicado a esta hora, los maestros no saben que los alumnos tenemos vida social (o actualizaciones pendientes).

Volviendo a la historia; como verán Akago ya entro al grupo de nuestro querido Fluffy, pero aun sin tanta participación como en los capítulos que siguen.

Oh, Sesshy, pobre Sesshy, sufrirá mas que Jaken.

Ah, por cierto _Kinder Garden _es "Jardin de niños" y pues Asjdfbhfg (?)

¡Gracias a las lindas personitas que dejaron su review en el capitulo pasado! ¡Luego les doy su caballo (?)! Hay color Rosa y amarillo fosforescente, verde Jaken y blanco Sesshomaru.

Recuerden; Un review es como un guiño coqueto bañado en chocolate(?)

¡Besos empalagosos y hasta mañana (Si dios quiere)!

_Karin_


	3. Coronas de flores

**Disclaimer: **(Se abanica con dinero) Si, los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen (Entran dos hombres de negro) Digo, digo, son de Rumiko Takahashi (Sonrisa nerviosa)

* * *

**C**apitulo 3: Coronas de flores

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente desde los árboles, las hojas naranjas del otoño se mecían al compás del viento y las nubes no tenían intenciones de dejar salir el sol. Era un día tranquilo.

—¡Rin, baja a este mocoso de mi espalda ahora mismo!

Bueno, tal vez no _tan_ tranquilo.

Risas infantiles invadieron el bosque, haciendo eco y atormentando los oídos del anciano sapo, que se encontraba boca-abajo en el pasto.

—¡Pero señor Jaken, Akago-chan quiere jugar con usted!

Jaken se levanto y el bebe cayó de espalda al suelo.

—Sapo amargado — gruño el infante, se sentó y comenzó a gatear directo hacia Rin. La niña lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del hombrecito verde.

—¿A donde vas, niña?

—¡Akago-Chan y Rin van a recoger flores!— le sonrió y retomo su camino.

—Pero...¡Rin, no me puedes dejar solo!— Rin, al oír las palabras del sapo se regreso dando saltitos.

—¡Esta bien señor Jaken!— le dijo Rin —¡Lo dejare con Akago-Chan!— Puso al niño en los brazos del sapito y se fue brincando.

Akago giró su cabeza hacia Jaken y sonrió con malicia, vaya que se divertiría.

...

—¡Ya volví!— canturreó la niña.

Akago estaba sobre Jaken jalando las arrugas de su rostro, al ver a Rin gateó lo mas rápidamente posible hasta llegar a ella.

—¡Akago-chan! ¿Como te portaste?

El aludido miro al sapito y sonrió —Bien.

—¡Que bueno! ¡Les traje un regalo!— Rin mostró una canasta de flores de colores y le puso una corona de flores azules a Akago. Se acerco a Jaken y le puso otra. Después se puso una ella.

—Rin, Jaken, vamonos — todos giraron su cabeza para ver a Sesshomaru caminando.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru le traje un regalo!— Rin se acercó y le puso la corona de flores.

Sesshomaru suspiró, seria una larga semana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡T**ara! Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a las adorables personitas que dejaron review ¡Se los agradezco mucho!

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Me despido.

**_K_**_arin._

_¿Que tal un review, preciosas? _

_Un abrazo de antemano._


	4. El legendario truco de Rin

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko, pero Dios es muy grande...

* * *

**C**apitulo 4: El legendario truco de Rin

Abrió sus ojos, pestañeando en una superficie áspera, giro su cabeza al cielo dándose cuenta de que la noche ya había caído, vio a su alrededor y se percato de algo desagradable.

—Viejo sapo — lo llamó desde sus brazos.

—¡Mocoso insolente! ¿¡Como te atreves!?

—¿Donde esta Rin?— preguntó Akago.

—¡Rin esta dormida! ¡No deberías gritar, la vas a despertar!

—Tengo hambre. Quiero jugar con ella — dijo el infante. Jaken frunció el entrecejo ¡Que niño tan caprichoso! ¡Incluso mas que Rin! — Te vas a arrugar mas, anciano.

—¡Ese no es mi problema, deberías haberlo pensado antes de dormirte todo el día! ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar anciano, mocoso!

Akago le dio una sonrisa, _Perturbadora_ -pensó Jaken- y lagrimas de cocodrilo comenzaron a adornar sus ojos lilas.

Rin talló sus ojos despertando del largo sueño —¿Señor Jaken?— preguntó adormilada —¿Porque llora Akago?

—¡Ya viste lo que hiciste niño, despertaste a Rin! — Rin se acerco a Jaken y tomo al bebe en sus brazos.

—Fue malo — El menor fingió tristeza, y _vaya que funcionaba_. Rin comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos.

—¡Señor Jaken! ¡No debe gritarle a los niños!—Rin le regañó — Ahora debe disculparse, señor Jaken.

Los ojos del sapito se salieron de sus orbes —¡Pero yo no he hecho nada, el me llamo viejo!

—Sin peros. A disculparse.

—Lo siento—niño malcriado, quiso agregar. Rin se alegro y le dio un beso a Jaken.

—Muy bien, ¡Ahora dale un beso tu Akago-chan!

—No pienso poner mi boca en esa cosa verde.

—¡Tu tampoco seas grosero!

—¡Pero Rin, el sapo apesta!— se quejó el infante, Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Si no lo haces el señor Jaken se sentirá triste— El niño bufó y se acerco a la cara del sapito y le deposito un beso.

—¿Feliz?— preguntó el niño.

—Sipi— contestó la niña — ¡Cuando vuelva el señor Sesshomaru también le daremos su besito!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Ustedes son un amor, gracias por sus reviews!No saben lo mucho que me alegran saber que les esta gustando. Prometo contestarlos pronto por PM (A las chicas que tienen cuenta). Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado igualmente ¡Nos vemos pronto!

_¿Y que tal un review por un quiño coqueto?_


	5. Un beso para Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla ¡A leer!

* * *

**C**apitulo 5: Un beso para Sesshomaru

Día bonito, dirían unos, _irritante,_ diría Sesshomaru. Su cabello se movería al compás del viento si Rin no lo hubiera trenzado y bañado en flores que combinaban con sus marcas. Se veía Ri-dí-cu-lo.

—¿Entendido, Akago-chan?— preguntó Rin en un susurró que el Tai-Yokai escucho perfectamente gracias a sus desarrollados oídos, aunque no tuviera las orejas de su medio-hermano podía escuchar muy bien. El asintió con una sonrisa, Rin lo levanto y se dirigieron hacia el.

Llevaban rato planeando algo, y Sesshomaru ya se había dado cuenta, pero no sabia que esperar de esos dos.

—¡Mire Señor Sesshomaru le enseñe un truco a Akago-chan! — decía Rin ansiosa, Sesshomaru suspiro a sus adentros, con lo que tenia que lidiar.

El Demonio giro a verla y Rin levanto al niño, le hizo una seña para que lo cargara, Sesshomaru tomo al bebe por la cintura y el niño se acerco a su rostro. _Un_ _beso,_pensó Sesshomaru.

¡Oh, Sesshomaru estabas completamente equivocado!.

¿Saben porque?

Porque le mordió la nariz.

Rin comenzó a reír y tomo de nuevo al niño y comenzaron a frotar sus rostros.

Ridículo, Raro y... ¿Adorable?

¿¡Porque rayos esa vocecita en su cabeza le decía que eran adorables?! Fuera lo que fuera esa voz tenia que callarse.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru, es su turno de cuidar a Akago-chan!

_Diablos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo con un abrazo especial para bbkid, espero que te mejores.

¡Lamento la demora! Lo del huracán me tenia ocupada, y cuando pensé en publicar Fanfiction no me dejo entrar D:

Como verán el próximo capitulo tratara de como Sess cuida a Akago. Prometo que sera mas largo, asi que denme un par de días para que mis ideas se organicen n.n

¡Gracias a todas las preciosuras que dejan Review!

Me despido y hasta la proxima.


End file.
